Living in New York
by chasingwonders
Summary: Addison and Derek are living happily in New York, living in a penthouse apartment in Manhattan. Addison never cheated on Derek with Mark, and their lives are perfect. Be a witness as Derek and Addison walk through their marriage, which is full of drama, mourning, happiness, suspense, and most of all, love. ** AU **
1. Congenital Diaphragmatic Hernia Repair

**Quick A/N: The hospital in which Addison and Derek pursue their occupation was created by my mind, and I have no idea if it is truly a real hospital. :)**

**Quick A/N no. 2: Hey, hey! It's me xXxChasingDreamsxXx! I am currently working on my other FanFiction **_Baby Steps_ **also, but I got inspiration and decided to write this! If you ship MerDer then I suggest you check out my other story! XOXO ~ xXxChasingDreamsxXx**

* * *

Addison Shepherd awoke to a faceful of bright sunshine on that particular Monday morning, signaling that the previous evening she had forgotten to close the curtains. Derek Shepherd had a tight arm firmly tied around Addison's mid-section, resulting in her being unable to shift or get out of bed. Addison released a puff of air and brushed her strawberry red hair away from her sharp cornflower blue eyes. "Derek," she complained, trying to pry his arm away from her waist.

Part of Addison whined when he pulled his arm away and flipped over to face away from her. Where his arm had been was replaced by a sudden coolness that made Addison feel alone. But when she glanced to her side at her sleeping husband, the loneliness was replaced with pure bliss. She had a loving husband. She would never be alone.

Addison kicked the poufy comforter off of her body and sat up, greeted by the bone-chilling coldness of a winter morning in Manhattan. She instantly regretted only wearing a spaghetti strap top and a pair of underwear to bed as shivers racked up her spine. Addison scuttled up out of bed and like a mouse scurried over to the thermostat to turn up the heat.

When she turned back to grab her robe off of the hook beside her bed she was gleeful to see Derek up and stretching his arms over his head. "Good morning, beautiful," he greeted and leaned across the mattress to place a light kiss on her nose. Addison was aware of her cheeks heating up suddenly. She would never quite understand how she became so lucky as to become married to such an amazing man.

Addison smiled coyly and slipped on her fluffy pink robe, knotting it around herself. Derek rubbed an eye with one hand and sleepily made his way over to the bathroom, and with his other hand opened the door. He stopped and turned back to Addison, giving her a smirk that practically made her knees wobble. "Feel free to join me," he offered.

"No, thanks, but I'm going to make breakfast," Addison declined politely. She was feeling oddly hungry that morning. And as if on cue, her stomach let out a baritone rumble which sent Addison into giggles. Derek pouted and squinted at her.

"Hm, for you to decline a little morning s-"

"Derek!" Addison took a pillow from the bed and thrust it in his general direction. Before the pillow could reach him, Derek vanished behind the bathroom door. Addison was sure she was blushing deeply. She probably resembled a rose at this point. Addison exited the bedroom and walked out into the open-floor planned apartment that Derek and she owned.

It was a vast one-floored penthouse. The master suite was perched up on a foot high ledge that led straight into the living room. The living room was furnished with a plush cream colored couch in the center, with two matching arm chairs on either side. A mahogany coffee table sat before the couch, a vase sitting atop it with a bouquet of daisies resting inside. A 45 inch flat-screen TV was hitched on the wall, with two shelves next to it holding a few decorations. The whole apartment had black bamboo engineered flooring, which Addison was madly in love with.

The next room over was the dining area, which was a simple room with a square cherry-oak wood dining table and matching chairs. Behind the table was a buffet table on which Derek and Addison could lay out meals if they were ever hosting a party.

With no wall in between them, the dining area led straight into the kitchen. The kitchen was simple yet elegant. It's appliances were stainless steel, and sandwiched between the oven and the sink were black marble countertops. The countertops were also placed after the dishwasher, and on the island. Behind the island stood two black cushioned barstools to sit at. There was also a guest bedroom and a bathroom that were down on either side of the master bedroom.

Addison was extremely happy with her home and couldn't wish for anything more. She hummed as she pulled out a pan from a cabinet and placed it on the stovetop, then grabbed some eggs out of the fridge and cracked them into the pan. She was satisfied to hear the sizzle of the eggs against the hot pan. While she waited for the eggs to cook, Addison dropped some bread into the toaster and awaited the miraculous transformation from regular white bread to morph into crispy toast.

Just as Addison transferred the eggs onto a plate and paired them with a slice of toast, Derek walked in. He inhaled deeply, exhaling with a large smile on his lips. "Smells delicious in here, Addie," he complimented, taking a seat on one of the stools.

Addison shrugged and pushed a plate towards him, leaning against the island on the opposing side of him. She took a bite from her eggs and savored the taste. It didn't take long before both of their plates were drained of contents.

"I have to go get ready for work," Addison kissed his cheek and headed across the apartment back to their bedroom, closing the door behind her. She made a mental note to remember that it was cold today, like it was every other day during the winter, so she had to dress accordingly. She decided on a long-sleeved black dress that was snug around her body. It reached down to her knees and had a shining black belt wrapped around the middle. She paired it with a pair of black 1-inch heels and light makeup to embrace the wintery feel. She brushed her comb through her hair and felt satisfied with herself. She felt content.

She grabbed her purse and met Derek by the elevator, smiling broadly. "Ready to go?" He asked, equally as happy. She nodded and he waited for the doors to spread apart before gesturing for her to go in first. She stepped in and gingerly pressed the button for the first floor. Derek glided in after her, and once the doors closed, he trapped her between his arms. He pressed his lips to hers and Addison melted into him, reaching her hand up to touch his cheek.

Derek cupped Addison's face into his hands and ran them back through her hair, and stepped back away from Addison's lips when the elevator pinged. He gave her a cheeky smirk and headed out of the elevator, leaving a breathless Addison to hurry behind him.

Derek and Addison worked at the Manhattan Hospital, Addison as attending in Neonatal surgery, and Derek as an attending in neuro surgery.

Addison and Derek strolled into the doors of Manhattan Hospital, both savoring the warmth that invited them further into the hospital. Derek and Addison climbed the stairs to where the attendings got ready for the day as they did every morning, chatting away about the surgeries they had planned.

"I have a Congenital Diaphragmatic Hernia repair on a newborn today," Addison bragged, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She gave Derek a wicked smile as they entered the well-furnished Attending's Room. A few other doctors were there as well, as Addison noticed while she made her way to her cubbie.

"Well, _I_ just happen to have the biggest aneurysm New York has ever seen," Derek countered, shrugging on his lab coat. Addison rolled her eyes as she pulled on her own lab coat over her dress, sitting down to adjust her heels. She clipped her pager and ID tag to her breast pocket and stood up, pinning Derek to the wall. She pressed a finger to his chest and placed a great big kiss on his lips, before prancing off singing, "Congenital Diaphragmatic Hernia repair! Congenital Diaphragmatic Hernia repair!"

xXxXx

"Gooood Morning, Katrina," Addison chirped as she swooped into her patients room, giving a wide grin. Her patient, Katrina Smith, was young, at the age of 21, and Addison didn't want to add any more stress to the poor girl's life by having a smug look on her face.

"Dr. Shepherd! Are you taking Elisa away already?" Katrina gasped and cuddled her daughter closer to her chest, earning a soft noise from the baby girl. Katrina's husband, Jake, laughed brightly and poked Katrina's nose.

"You've had enough time with her," he chided playfully, scooping the baby from her arms. "And Elisa is more than ready for this surgery. Hm, baby?" Jake cooed down at Elisa. Addison's heart melted at the sight. She hoped that her and Derek would have child, and sooner rather then later.

"Yes, Katrina. But as Jake said, Elisa is more than ready," Addison assured, gently taking Elisa from Jake and laying her down in her crib. A few nurses came into the room, ready to wheel Elisa down to the O.R..

"Do you two want to say goodbye again?" Addison asked quietly, and Katrina suddenly got emotional, gripping Jake's hand tightly.

"No, no. Just fix our daughter, please," Katrina replied.

Addison nodded and gave her best comforting smile. She was never the best at supporting people, but with practice she was sure it was something she could master. If she could get into Med School, pass Med School, become a world-known surgeon, and more, than she was more than sure that she could conquer the comforting skill.

Addison walked into the scrub room puffed out her cheeks, blowing out the air. She was nervous for sure. She always was. The life of a human being was literally in her hands. And it wasn't just any human, a baby, the future, the next generation.

Addison shook it off and scrubbed, making sure to cleanse every nook and cranny of her hand. She gulped one last time before drying off her hands and arms and entering her O.R.. There lay Elisa, covered in surgical covers and such. She was silent as her scrub nurses gowned her and slapped a pair of gloves onto her hands.

Addison hovered over the baby's body for a moment, then inhaled deeply. "Ten-blade," she ordered, and she wrapped her fingers around the cold metal. She dug it into Elisa's skin and wiped away the blood with a pad of gauze.

"Balfour baby retractors."

As Addison spread apart the incision, she scanned the abdominal cavity for the diaphragm, but was baffled to not see it there. "Ehm," Addison coughed behind her mask, awkwardly. She scanned again and saw the diaphragm, and a tsunami of relief washed over her. It was just a silly mistake.

Addison gently made her way to the diaphragm, spotting the tiny hernia. It was a mystery to her how something so small could be such a big problem. Yet, it was a life-threatening condition and it had its risks. Like bleeding, infection, lung collapse, respiratory failure, and more. But if all went well, the world could say hello to another beautiful life.

Addison was just about finished repairing the hernia when her monitors went off the walls.

"BP is dropping," said a nurse frantically.

"Oh gosh, what happened!?" Addison yelped. She was frightened as she saw blood flood into the abdominal cavity.

"Oh hell," Addison cursed, searching briskly for the source of the bleed. Her gloves were sheeted over in blood. Elisa was seconds from death when Addison found the bleeder.

"CLAMPS!" She screeched. She fumbled when the nurse placed them in her hand, but quickly composed of herself and clamped them down on the bleeder. Addison was gasping for air. It was music to her ears when she heard the monitors bleeping steady.

"BP's back up."

Addison smiled widely behind her mask. She began to suture the bleed and afterwards closed, stepping back from the patient. "And that about ends this procedure," Addison announced, earning a round of applause from her nurses. She pulled out her gloves and gown and dropped them in the waste bin, and set off in the direction of Jake and Katrina.

* * *

_(For next Chapter) Teaser: Addison finds out something surprising about Derek's patient.._


	2. She Was the Missing Piece

"She's dead, isn't she?" Katrina sobbed as Addison dubiously entered her room. Addison was taken aback. She hadn't expected Katrina to lose hope in her daughter so quickly, but when parents of a newborn were worried about their child, they usually straight away think that their baby will take a turn for the worst.

Addison shook her head, briskly. "No. Your daughter is in the nursery, being monitored by nurses," Addison soothed, smiling brightly. Katrina's sobs ceased away slowly; to Addison it almost felt like an eternity. Addison leaned against the cheap wooden table at the foot of her bed and let out a sigh.

"However, there were some complications," Addison admitted with a frown. Katrina drew her eyebrows together with despair and placed her face into her hands.

"I just want you to know the risks, Katrina. There is a possibility of bleeding, infection, lung collapse, heart failure, and worst case scenario, even death," Addison explained sympathetically, walking around her bed to sit down beside her. Addison grabbed Katrina's hand and gave it a tight, reassuring squeeze. She was a world-known neonatal surgeon. And there was _no way_ she was letting this baby die.

* * *

Addison exhaled powerfully, hanging up her lab coat into her cubbie. She shrugged on her sweater and sat down on the oak bench, kicking off her heels. She groaned and rubbed her feet, closing her eyes. When she reopened them, Derek was standing at her side, an angry frown pulling his lips down. His forehead was creased as he plopped down next to her, running his hand over his face.

"My patient almost died," Addison croaked at Derek.

"My patient did die," Derek retorted, furiously ripping his lab coat off and slamming it down into the bottom of his cubbie. He paced back and forth as if it may do something ―as if it may revitalize his patient. Addison sat in silence for a while, watching Derek storm back and forth between the benches. The only sound was the thrum of his footsteps on the wooden floor.

Addison stood and placed her hand on Derek's arm to provide any form of comfort possible. Derek stopped short and stood tensely for a moment, then collapsed onto the bench and hid his face in his hands. Addison felt pity for Derek. He devoted his life to saving people's lives ― people who plunk all of their hope into his arms ― and no matter how hard he tried, sometimes someone just can't be saved. And people had the nerve to blame him for the death of their loved one.

Addison rubbed circles onto his back and pursed her lips shut, gazing down at the floor. She had no words for the situation, if she was being honest. Derek wasn't accustomed to loss, either. It was more than hard to accept it when a patient died.

Addison lifted her stare from the floor and locked it with Derek's. Addison could see his breath hitch as she leaned a bit close to his lips, the tip of her nose brushing against his cheek as she whispered, "I think I know how to make you feel better."

Derek's lips twitched and morphed into a smirk as he hungrily molded his lips into hers, getting lost in her beauty. He _needed _this. Addison's lips fought against his as she jumped up, wrapping her legs around Derek's waistline. Over the years, she had found that her legs fit perfectly there― as if Derek were a puzzle and she was the missing piece.

Derek gripped her thighs and gently pushed her back against the wall, leaving Addison to gasp for air between him and the wall.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

Derek pushed his lips further into Addison's desperately clawing at her. He needed to let go of his hurt.

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

Addison dared to peek open an eye but remained still kissing Derek back. She could see perfectly the bags that circled under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept for days.

Addison jerked her lips back from Derek's and rested her head against the wall as Derek's face plunged into aggravation. "Addison?" He said dangerously.

"Derek, what aren't you telling me, here?" Addison interrogated.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

Derek's face darkened and he pulled away from Addison, sitting down on the bench. He seemed so vulnerable to the world around him. Addison knew that deaths were rough on Derek, but she had never seen him so weakened by one.

"He was my uncle, the patient," Derek spoke, almost inaudibly. Addison's breath caught in her throat.

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

"Oh, Derek," Addison breathed, rushing to be by his side. Derek was on the verge of tears―Addison could tell because he kept bringing his hand up to rub his eye. Now that Addison took a moment to examine him, she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed something wrong before. He was hunched over like he was in pain, his hair wasn't as perfect as usual― with a few loose strands popping out on the perimeter― he was pale, and looked ill.

Addison scolded herself mentally before crawling up next to him and placing a long, tender kiss on his cold, color-deprived cheek. She touched his face with her free hand and twined her fingers with Derek's with the other. They stayed cradled against each other for a long while, listening to the murmurs and beeps of the hospital. Their breathing was the only sound in the room other than the thump of the heater.

Addison must have dozed off while laying against Derek. She woke up curled tightly on the bench, alone. Addison sat up and pushed a strand of hair away from her mouth. She fumbled for a moment and looked at the clock that was mounted onto the wall.

"Dammit," Addison cursed, standing up and bending over to search around for her heels. She reluctantly forced her feet into the confinement of her shoes. She bent over to adjust the strap on her ankle, and was startled by a voice that sounded behind her.

"Nice ass," the voice commented. The mysterious voice was male, and laced with arrogance, ego, humor, and flirtiness. _Just what I need, _she thought sarcastically, _a Mark Sloan. _

Addison turned to face Mark. She grabbed her jacket from her cubbie, as well as her purse. "I'm sure Derek would be thrilled to hear that you think so Dr. Sloan," Addison chided whilst raising an eyebrow.

Mark held up his hands in mock surrender, raking his eyes over her chest. Addison self-consciously pulled her coat on and hid her breasts under crossed arms. "Mark, keep your eyes off of my boobs, please," she snapped and stormed out of the Attendings Lounge, her heels echoing behind her.

"Mm, did I mention you have a nice ass?" Mark yelled after her, cupping his hands over his mouth to project his voice. Addison blushed darkly and briskly exited the hospital, muttering a few goodbyes to nurses.

When Addison arrived home, all of the lights were off. She sighed and figured that Derek would be asleep. She made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a cold cup of water and chugged it down with an Advil, before making her way back to the bedroom.

As she predicted, Derek was laying in bed with one arm hanging off of the bed, and the other slung over his head. He emitted soft snores that made Addison grin as she placed down her purse and slid out of her heels.

She tip-toed to the bathroom and locked herself inside, sighing. Soon the bathroom was warm and steam-filled, and Addison wanted nothing more than to trap herself inside of the shower.

* * *

_SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT UGH! My only excuse is Writers Block. I'm sososososoooo sorry. _

_Teaser: Addison takes a trip to L.A. to see Naomi. XOXO ~xXxChasingDreamsxXx_


	3. I Think

Addison sighed at Derek, eyebrows raised over her bright cornflower blue eyes. "For the last time, Derek, _no._ I do not need you to come!" Addison exclaimed, poking his nose.

Derek shifted as the obnoxiously yellow taxi cab pulled up in front of them. "Are you sure?" Derek prodded nervously, folding his arms loosely over his chest.

"Derek," Addison sighed, leaning up to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'm going to go to the airport, flying to L.A., spending a night there, and coming back. I'll be back in less than forty-eight hours. I need to go see Naomi! We haven't seen each other in forever."

"Yeah, but forty-eight hours is WAY too long," Derek complained. "Plus, I could go and see Sam, too!"

Addison busied herself loading her bag into the trunk of the taxi, shaking her head at Derek. "It's 8:00 A.M. right now, Derek. My flight is at 9:00. I am going to miss the flight if you don't let me go." Addison chided, opening the taxi's door.

"Fine. But you call me as soon as you land. And tonight. And when you wake up in the morning. And tomorrow night. AND the morning you leave!" Derek yelled as Addison slid into the taxi, leaning over to click in her seatbelt. Guilt plucked at Addison's heart as she turned to wave goodbye to Derek. His features were sheeted over in worry and loneliness.

Addison blew Derek a kiss, in which he caught and held it close to his chest. Addison exhaled with sadness and turned to face forwards in her seat, contemplating letting Derek come. Addison informed the taxi driver of where to take her, and sat back in the cushioned seat of the cab, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

xXxXxXx

Addison stepped off of the plane and into the terminal, heaving a sigh. In the minute she had been there, she had woken up from her nap and could already feel the heat of L.A. surrounding her. It was a nice heat compared to the chill of Manhattan, and Addison couldn't help but relish the waves of warmth that squirmed through her body.

Addison weaved her way through the crowd of people that swarmed throughout Los Angeles International Airport. It suddenly struck her that she needed to head towards baggage claim. Her coffee could wait.

Addison swerved around and headed towards the baggage claim, muttering the occasional "Sorry". Once she had retrieved her luggage, she made her way towards the small coffee stand and ordered a mocha latte. After paying for her overly priced airport coffee, she set off to go find Naomi's car outside in the jumble of other vehicles.

She found Naomi jumping up and down in front of her car, waving her arms around above her head as if she were insane. Addison stifled a chuckle and hurried towards her best friend, trapping her in a tight embrace. "Ooh, I missed you so much, Addie!" Naomi squealed.

Addison giggled as she kissed Naomi's cheek, grinning more brightly than she had in a long time. "I have something to say," Addison confessed as she exhaustedly settled into the passengers seat of Naomi's car, a wide smile spreading across her face.

Naomi raised an eyebrow and started the car, sending it bellowing into life. "Go on," Naomi said eagerly, beginning to maneuver the car out of the Los Angeles International Airport's waiting line.

Addison drew in a large breath and, eyes sparkling, blurted, "I think I'm pregnant."

Naomi slammed on the brakes so hard that Addison was confident the poor people behind her had to swerve to avoid rear-ending her. "_What?" _Naomi gasped, pulling off to the side of the parking area. Addison bit her lips and nodded.

"That's why I'm here, Nai, to get an ultrasound. I didn't wanna pee on a damned stick," Addison shuddered. She thought it was preposterous for such a big thing in someones life to be delivered by a plastic stick.

Naomi squealed and gripped the wheel, her face becoming bright and excited. "This is great, Addie! Have you told Derek?" Naomi pestered, squirming around around her seat. Addison smiled at her friend, watching her black coffee brown hair bounce around on her head.

"No, I wanted to be sure first," Addison explained, her hand finding its way to hold her stomach. "I've been having morning sickness for weeks now, and been _so_ hungry."

Naomi squealed and took a few moments to settle down, before speeding off away from the airport, driving like a maniac back to Oceanside Wellness Center. Addison was pretty sure that Nai was more excited then she was herself.

xXxXxXx

Suspense hung thick in the air as Naomi searched around Addison's stomach with the ultrasound, her eyes fixed on the screen. Addison's heart was walloping in her chest. Thoughts stomped around in her mind, throwing off her concentration.

_What if she can't find a heartbeat?_

_What if I have a baby with a heart defect?_

_What if I'm not pregnant?_

"There!" Naomi yelped as the whooshing sound emitted from the monitor. Addison's eyes swelled with tears, and no sooner than they appeared, they were flooding from her eyes.

"I'm having a baby," Addison whispered happily, gazing down with teary eyes at her stomach.

"Naomi Jr.," Naomi smirked and Addison looked at her skeptically.

"Uh, how about no," Addison laughed, rubbing her stomach. "I've always wanted to have a daughter named Ginger."

"_Ginger? _What kinda name is that?" Naomi cried out, waving her arms in the air.

Addison shot a hard glare in her direction and defended, "I happen to love the name."

"Yeah, well, what about Derek? I betchya he would agree with me on the Naomi Jr. thing," Naomi bragged, wiping off Addison's stomach of the chilly gel.

"Eh."

"What if it's a boy?" Naomi enthused, plopping back down on her spinny chair.

"Quincy," Addison replied with lightning speed.

"Wow, it took me and Sam the full nine months to agree on the name," Naomi praised.

Addison shrugged and stifled a yawn, only just then realizing how exhausted she was. "Ready to go home?" Nai asked, helping Addison up from her position. Addison nodded and slipped back into her clothes.

"Alrightie honey, let's go."

* * *

_Guuuuuyyyyys! I need your opinion! Is it too fast for her to get pregnant? Review what you think! If you guys think it's too early I'll totally rewrite the chapter._

_Teaser: Addison seeks help back at Manhattan Hospital to plan how to tell Derek about the baby._


	4. Author's Note: 1

_I am speechless. Honestly. I started this story with no hope that it was going to get anywhere, and now I'm staring at the number of reviews with my jaw agape. __**21**_ _reviews, guys! That's BEYOND what I ever dreamed of for this story, and the only person to give my thanks to, are you guys._

_So, I've decided that instead of PMing you guys a reply to your reviews, I'll just answer them, right here!_

* * *

**( WARNING: A lot of this will probably be repetitive;3 )**

* * *

**REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**Addison-fan wrote**: Great beginning. I love to see Derek and Addison so in love and demonstrating that to everyone to see. Im looking forward to see how you gonna continue the story, and I hope to see a little Addek baby very soon. Update as soon as you can. And thank you for sharing this story with me.

**My reply: **Thank you so much for this review, it means the world, especially the first comment! A lot of people have been commenting on how I make Derek and Addie love each other so much, and it's honestly just how I see them if they were still together. Derek's life wouldn't be so screwed up so he wouldn't be an arsehole. And of course, the only person that deserves a "Thanks," is you, Addison-fan!

* * *

**xxLittle Black Dressxx wrote: **This story looks really good! I love stories about Addison and Derek that are set in New York. There's so much untold backstory and history between the two of them, and I really like seeing what different writers do with that. I'm really excited to see where you go with this story. I hope you update soon!

P.S. Their penthouse in New York sounds gorgeous!

**My reply: **First things first, thank you for thinking that my story looks interesting. And, I know, it's corny and sappy and the most overused thing ever said, but I really wouldn't be here and motivated without your reviews and feedback, and I'm eternally grateful for you guys taking your time to comment what you think. Secondly, there is totally SO much that could be done with the mystery behind Derek and Addison's life back in New York, and it's actually amazing to be able to create and form what it is and was. And the penthouse? Why thank you, kind ma'am.

* * *

**A guest wrote:** Thanks for writing this wonderful story. The start looks very promising. Looking forward for more.

**My reply: **You are welcome!

* * *

**Alterus wrote: **Interesting! I think you are a new Addek writer. Keep it up!

**My reply: **I'm glad you think it's interesting! And I have no idea if I'm a new Addek writer, cause' I kinda ship MerDer and Addek at the sae time. *Mindblown*

* * *

**Luvaddek wrote:** I always like stories featuring Addie and Derek in NY content with each other. I also like the way you are writing the story with minute details. I can easily visualize what is happening. I am curious to know what drama and suspense you have planned. Whatever it is just keep addie and derek's relationship strong. Thanks for writing this story and update soon.

**My reply: **Heh, I've never read and Addek story set in NY other than mine, :o. I am relieved to hear that you can understand and picture what I'm writing, cause' isn't that an author's goal?

* * *

**KisstheGirl98 wrote: **Really, really loved it. PLEASE continue!

**My reply: **I am happy you loved it! And of course I'll continue! :D

* * *

**REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

**Addison-fan wrote: **Great chapter. Totally worth the wait. Continue with the good work.

**My reply: **Thanks!

* * *

**Luvaddek wrote:** I love the way you are writing addison and derek's relationship. They fit perfectly in each others life. I am also glad that Mark made an appearance. Looking forward for more.

**My reply:** Not to flatter myself or anything, but I know right? Sometimes I fangirl reading my own writing for this. Also, thanks!

* * *

**xxLittle Black Dressxx wrote**: Great update! I really like the way you're writing Addison and Derek's relationship! I'm very interested to see where this story is going to go next.

**My reply: **Thanks! And thanks again! And fasten your seatbelt, fellow Addek shipper, because this story, I'll tell ya now, will be bumpy!

* * *

**A guest wrote: **Awesome! Mark is an arse lmao. Update soon

**My reply: **Thanks! Lol, I know. I'm trying to scramble things up a bit, but I was intent on keeping Mark the same ol' cocky, egotistical Mark we all know and love. :D

* * *

**Another guest wrote: **Aww poor Derek. Please update soon

**My reply: **I know, right? I wanted a plot twist and it was the only decent thing I could think of.

* * *

**Ana wrote: **It's awesome! Mark is an ass. Good to know that Addie is going to visit Naomi. I think she could use a friend.

update soon :)

**My reply: **Thanks! And, yes, yes he is. AND TOTES GURL ADDIE NEEDS A BESTIE TO FANGIRL WITH.

* * *

**REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

**Addison-fan wrote: **Another great chapter from you. I really like the way you describe how Derek was sad to see Addison going to LA all by herself and how he make her promise to call twice a day to him. I also like the way you describe Addison and Naomi friendship (not the condescending way portrait in PP).

And Yayyy she is pregnant. For me is not too soon. I'm excited about the teaser you gave for next chapter. I'm looking forward to it. Please update as soon as you can

**My reply: **Aw, thanks for your opinion you great fan! :D

* * *

**alterus wrote:** I don't think its too early for Addie to get pregnant. I cant wait to see how she will tell Derek. Update soon

**My reply: **Really, thanks for your opinion! It really helps!

* * *

**luvaddek wrote:** Yeah I think its too soon for her pregnancy. But I always love stories of addek with a baby. Continue with the way you want.

**My reply:** I was kinda leaning on the same side as you at first and then everyone was so excited about the baby. BUT DON'T WORRY. Your opinion is valued and I will do something to make it up to you.

* * *

**Bailey wrote:** This is awesome, I love it! Always rooted for Derek and Addison and always thought about what it would be like if the cheating never happened. Keep it up!

**My reply: **I'm ecstatic that you like it! As for me, I'm a weirdo and I ship MerDer and Addek at the same time… BUT I still love Addek all the same!

* * *

**Sasha wrote: **I like to think Derek used to care about Addie like this. It's cute. And Baby Addek is great. As long as the baby's name isn't Meredith lol

Update soon :)

**My reply:** Ha ha, I know, isn't it great to be able to imagine this utopia where Derek loves Addison?

* * *

**A guest said: **Baby Addek are the best. I hope Derek will happy because we all know how much a douchebag he can be sometimes. Update soon :)

**My reply: **Baby Addek is the bomb, gurl. Lol, yeah Derek won't exactly have the same personality he used to, because he wouldn't be all messed up in the head after Addie cheated on her. Take into mind that Derek watched his father get murdered, so, he still may be a little dark and twisty sometimes, but not as much. :)

* * *

**xxLittle Black Dressxx wrote: **Great chapter! I don't think it's too soon for a baby (I love Addison/Derek/baby stories). I was so disappointed that we only got to see Addison as a mother for like half a season on Private Practice, so I love stories that give us more of that. I can't wait to see what happens next!

**My reply: **I'm glad you love little Addek baby stories, because there will be LOTS of Addek baby in this fanfiction! I KNOW, I hated how they ended Private Practice, I mean, WHAT ABOUT NAOMI? WHAT HAPPENS TO CHARLOTTE? Lol.

* * *

**La Madone wrote: **Derek is really cute. I mean really cute! I wish he was like this when Addie was in Seattle. Anyway, I love Addek so it's not too soon. I want to see where you're going with this story :)

Update soon :)

**My reply: **Gurl, we ALL wish Derek was like that in Seattle! xD

* * *

_And that seems to be all of the reviews! I hope you guys are excited for the next chapter, cause' I have something planned that may just blow your minds! _

_P.S. If you're looking for some more Addek stories, check out xxLittle Black Dressxx's profile!_

_XOXO ~xXxChasingDreamsxXx_


	5. Author's Note: 2

I have no excuse. I've been lazy. I'm so sorry. I will post another chapter ASAP. I promise. Go ahead and hate me, but I'll try n' make the next chapter really good!

XOXO ~ xXxChasingDreamxXx


	6. Surprise, Surprise

Nai's car rolled to a stop in the long airport car line. Naomi sat back in her seat, glancing over at her leaving best friend. "I'm surprised you didn't notice," Naomi said suddenly, grabbing Addison's attention. When Addison looked towards Naomi, she was busy digging something out of her purse. She pulled out a sonogram and offered it to Addison, a sly look on her face.

Addison, taken by surprise, dubiously grabbed the small photograph from her grip and studied it. On the little piece of hard paper, there was a picture of not one fetus, but two. "Naomi, why is there more than one baby on here?" Addison questioned, stifling a nervous laugh. Naomi squirmed in her seat and smiled at Addison, showing off her pearly whites. "Because you're having twins."

Addison's world froze around her. Her stare fixed on the sonogram, Addison didn't move, didn't even breath. When Nai finally poked her, Addison broke out of her trance.

"Naomi, this is great!" Addison threw an awkward hug towards Naomi, the center console in between them preventing a proper hug. Addison, seemingly a permanent smile plastered to her lips, said goodbye to Naomi one last time before exiting the car with her bag.

Resting her carry-on bag in the crevice between her forearm and upper arm, Addison began to navigate through the airport she'd been in less than thirty hours ago, the silly, happy grin still glued to her face.

* * *

Addison didn't sleep the whole plane ride back. She was too restless. The same thought replayed through her mind a million times a minute. _I'm having twins. _

Addison glanced at her watch, seeing that it was late. _W_ay past her bedtime. Addison dragged her feet, though she thought it'd be impossible to be so exhausted yet so excited at the same time. Addison hailed a taxi and slid into the back, gazing out of the window at the Manhattan streets, which were still bustling, even at one o'clock in the morning.

Addison felt a rush of relief upon seeing her apartment building. She hastily paid the taxi driver and briskly headed for the building, pushing through the doors. She hastened towards the elevator and rapidly pressed the up button, impatiently. She had missed Derek more than she realized.

Addison took one large step into the elevator when the doors eventually opened before her. She leaned against the wall, huffing and grumbling. She just wanted to see Derek, and tell him about the babies.

_Should I really tell him so quickly?_ Addison thought suddenly, as the elevator dinged and pulled apart the exit.

_No,_ Addison decided on a whim as she unlocked their apartment door. Derek was waiting for her inside, his arms opened. Beside him, he had set down champagne glasses and a bottle of vintage champagne. "Welcome home, Addie," Derek grinned, engulfing Addison in his embrace. Addison melted into his arms, dropping her bag.

Derek disconnected himself from Addison and gestured towards the little set up beside them, a smirk playing his pink lips. "Shall we?"

Addison panicked internally. She could do this two ways.

_claim that she was too tired and that she just wanted to sleep_

_**or**_

_2) use the classic movie trick: pretend to drink it, but secretly pour it into the bush behind her_

Addison gulped. "I'm really tired, Derek," she claimed. It wasn't a lie. She was extremely exhausted, and she knew that it was showing on her face. "I just want to sleep."

Derek furrowed his eyebrows and sighed, nodding with understanding. "Yeah, okay. We should save this, anyways," he said, referring to the champagne. Addison simpered.

"Yeah, we should save it for our first party," she suggested. Derek chuckled and stored away the cups and bottle, turning back to face Addison. "Let's head to bed, shall we?"

* * *

Addison walked alongside her co-worker, Dr. Wendy Bathes, rambling. She hadn't spilled anything yet on the pregnancy, but she was keen on asking Wendy how to tell her husband she was pregnant. Wendy herself was mother to two children, a boy and a girl.

Wendy stopped by the Nurses Station, cutting Addison off abruptly. "Addison, you know I love you dearly, but what's the point here? You've been talking about _my_ pregnancies for a full thirty minutes," Wendy chided, grabbing a chart.

"Well," Addison felt a lump of anxiety form in her throat. She swallowed it back and continued, "I found out that I'm pregnant, and I don't know how to tell Derek."

Wendy stopped mid-step and turned sharply to look Addison in the eyes. Addison awkwardly rubbed the side of her nose and gave an innocent smile.

Wendy grinned and enveloped Addison in a hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Wendy. Here's the thing.." Addison trailed off, seeing Derek pass by behind her friend. Once he had disappeared into a patients room, Addison began again. "It's twins. I seriously need your help. How do I tell him?"

Wendy's facial expression widened by twice it's size. "Twins?" The blonde chuckled and moved a stray strand of hair that fell from her ponytail away from her eyes, tucking it away behind her ear. "I mean, it should be fabulous," Wendy commented, leaning against the counter of the Nurses Station.

Addison gave Wendy a 'Yeah, thanks for the horrible advice' look and shook her head. "Yeah, but how?"

Wendy shrugged. "Make it special! Where'd you guys meet?"

Addison chewed on her lip for a moment a emitted a small laugh. "Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons," the redhead admitted, memories dancing through her mind.

Wendy made a clucking noise with her tongue and began walking, leaving Addison scrambling to catch up. "There you go. Take him on campus, tell him you love him, and then break the news!"

Wendy stopped in front of a patient's room, smiling at Addison. "Again, Congratulations," she said, before vanishing behind the door of the room.

Addison sighed and leaned against the wall for a moment. _That's not such a bad idea,_ she thought, running her hands over her face.

"Addison? What's wrong?"

Addison uncovered her face, revealing her husband standing before her. She let out a surprised yelp, and slapped a hand over her mouth, earning a confused expression from Derek.

Derek stared expectantly at his wife. Addison giggled and rubbed the nape of her neck nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Derek shrugged and wrapped his arm around Addison's shoulders, leading her away from the wall. "I don't know, you just seemed stressed."

Addison wagged her head, giving Derek her best smile. "I'm fine, honest. In fact, I'm taking you on a little road trip after work. I hope you brought your coat," she chirped. Derek arched his eyebrows but didn't ask questions, "Okay."

Derek headed away towards the O.R. galleries, leaving Addison beaming and excited about that night.

* * *

Addison parked her car on the side of the road by the college campus, leaning back in her seat. Derek wore a confused look on his face, shaking his head slightly. "Please tell me we're not going to a reunion or something," Derek groaned at Addison, drawing a laugh from the surgeon.

"No, no. Much better," she promised, getting out of the car. She closed her door quietly, but she could hear Derek slam his door on the other side. Addison sighed and shook her head, mumbling under her breath.

Addison met up with Derek at the back of the car and took his hand, grinning. She led him on campus, to the center. There, there was a fountain wrapped in Christmas lights in the middle, trees engulfing it. Off in the distance there was a Christmas tree, glowing brightly in the darkness.

Snowflakes were floating down from the sky. _This is perfect,_ Addison thought gleefully. Addison stopped by the fountain, turning to face Derek completely. He still bore the same expression as when they were in the car.

"So, Derek, this is where we met, remember? Right by this fountain," Addison started, patting the slate base of the water-conceiving mechanism. Derek nodded, memories reflecting in his eyes. "Yeah," he murmured, his breath coming out in a fog in front of his lips.

"When I first met you here, I knew you were the one. You helped me up when I slipped, and I felt a spark when our hands connected," Addison laughed. "That feels like so long ago."

After a few moments of getting lost in each other's eyes, Addison continued, "And we've continued out spark for years, and we've been praying for a long time that we could continue our legacy."

Derek's eyes dilated. He was starting to piece together the puzzle.

Addison dug through her coat pocket, feeling the sonogram graze her hand. "And while I was in L.A., I found out that we can."

Addison offered the sonogram to Derek, who stared at the photograph with a bewildered expression. "Surprise, surprise, honey. We're having twins!"

Derek, excitedly, snatched the sonogram from Addison's grasp, tears of joy brimming his eyelids. "Addison, this is great!"

Derek grabbed Addison's face in his palms and molded his lips on hers. Nothing in the world could make either of them happier. They had all that they ever wanted.

* * *

**Sorry for the immense wait you guys! I hope this chapter makes up for it! Don't forget to review!**

**Teaser: Addison and Derek take a trip to see his mother, and break the news to her and the family. Also, it's Christmas!**

**XOXO ~ xXxChasingDreamsxXx**


	7. Announcement

**Uh, hi?**

**It's been well over a year since I've updated this fanfiction. Do I have an excuse? No. I simply lost motivation to continue. I suppose I should have notified you all well beforehand, but I can't do much now.**

**As far as right now, I'm going to discontinue this story. I will not be taking it down, because I still want people to be able to enjoy what little I wrote, but as of right now, I will not be updating this story any longer. **

**Thank you to all who supported me while I was working on it. I hope you got as much joy out of it as I did.**

**XOXO ~ chasingwonders**


End file.
